The invention relates generally to electrical receptacles and more specifically to associated devices for inhibiting the casual or surreptitious removal of a cord cap and associated electrical device.
In the prior art various external clamping arrangements have been employed for preventing or at least inhibiting the removal of a cord cap mated into an electrical receptacle. Such devices frequently are anchored to a screw or screws which anchor the receptacle cover plate, it is usually obvious what steps are necessary to effect quick release of the device in such arrangements. Thus a person may be able to quickly disconnect a cord and cap from the wall receptacle into which it is mated for unauthorized removal of a piece of valuable electrical apparatus, such as a personal computer, electric typewriter, television receiver, etc.
To protect against surreptitious or casual disconnection of a valuable electrical apparatus, it is highly desirable that some device be applied which is not obvious but is effective. Valuable equipment is usually not required to be frequently moved, and therefore any extra effort required to effect intentional disconnection is not significant.
The manner in which the invention addresses the aforementioned problem to produce a novel and highly advantageous solution will be evident as this specification proceeds.